


two hearts in one home

by connabeth



Series: Summer Days [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon Compliant, College, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Mild suggestive content, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, irrelevant ToN spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connabeth/pseuds/connabeth
Summary: some percabeth college fluff set directly after apollo’s visit at the end of tower of neroorthe one where they pretend not to live together
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Summer Days [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816540
Comments: 28
Kudos: 228





	two hearts in one home

**Author's Note:**

> hey, it's been a while...  
> mood for this fic: sweet creature ─ harry styles

_We don't know where we're going_

_But we know where we belong_

_Sweet creature, sweet creature_

_When I run out of road, you bring me home_

●・○・●・○・●・○・●✩●・○・●・○・●・○・●

“Mmm…” he closed his and savored the bite, which was unusual for Percy (if the way he once cleaned off his Thanksgiving plate in 3 minutes flat was anything to go off of), but she figured he knew there was a limited supply of blue cookies now that they were across the county. “ _S_ _o_ good. Damn, I missed this.”

“It’s been less than two weeks.”

“Too long,” he mumbled, still relishing in the way the warm chocolate melted on his tongue.

“Do you need a moment alone?”

“Yes, please.”

“Well, then see yourself out,” she replied, laughing softly. “I don’t know if you’ve forgotten, but this is _my_ dorm.”

“Nonsense. We both know exactly how much time I’ve been spending in here. It’s practically mine too.”

“Mm...I don’t see you cleaning up around here. I swear if I trip over another pair of your boring blue boxers…” she muttered under breath.

“Would you feel better if they were patterned?” he asked innocently, looking up at her with that cheeky grin she loved and hated so much.

“I’d _feel better_ if you didn’t leave your shit laying all over the floor. Gods know how I’m going to deal with this when we officially move in together. It’s gonna be a nightmare.”

Percy knew he should’ve defended himself, but the certainty that laced _“when”_ made it difficult for him to think about anything other than the two of them sharing an apartment together, tucked away in their own little bubble, free of outside disturbance. The uninterrupted cuddles, waking up next to each other without having to sneak around, setting her on the counter and feeding her waffles in the morning.

He ignored the pleasant warmth that blanketed his body and propped himself up on his elbow to tease her. “You sounded downright _offended_ at the implication of me staying with you,” he pointed out accusingly.

The corner of her lips quirked up into a smile. “I may have been overcompensating. And to be fair, you’ve literally never got a full score on cabin inspection without Tyson there.”

“Hey, now—“

She surged forward to press her lips to his and mumbled a firm “ _Shut up_ ” against his mouth.

“I thought I was gross? How come you’re kissing me?”

“I’m sorry, do you want me to stop?”

He abruptly shut up after that.

A plate of cookies, half-hearted bickering, and at least thirty kisses later, Percy lay sprawled out on the bunk, Annabeth nestled into his side. His right arm rested around her shoulders, his hand partially sliding underneath her collar to mindlessly map out the smooth skin beneath his fingertips. The tips of her fingers gently traced the relaxed muscles of his back, her feather-light touch leaving a trail of electricity in their wake. They lay there, wrapped in each other, lingering hands saying nothing and everything all at once.

She broke the comfortable silence. “What do you want to do today?”

“We could go down to the park, maybe skate a little? And then just walk around, explore town. Then I’ll take you out to eat some place nice?” He angled his head down so he could gauge her expression. Her eyes remained closed, lips curving into that cute little smile she reserved just for him, and she turned further on her side to rest her face against the warm skin of his neck. “We haven’t had a proper date night in a couple weeks since Grover was around. And then, after dinner, I’ll ‘drop you off’ back here.”

She hummed into his neck. “‘Drop me off?’ Is that all you’re gonna do?”

“If anyone asks, yes.”

“They shouldn’t expect any better when we’re the only two people in our respective buildings. With no RAs. Or supervision. Seems like an oversight on their part.”

“What they don’t know won’t hurt them. Jokes on them for trusting their former praetor,” he shrugged, pressing his smile to hers. “They should’ve just let us stay together at least until the school year started. Like, we’re here with two whole months to spare. Come on.”

“I mean, half your shit is in my room so we are practically living together, like you said. But yeah, it would’ve been nice.”

“I wish the dorms were co-ed at least. Then I wouldn’t have to walk so far to get to you from my dorm.”

“It’s two blocks.”

“Two blocks too much,” he grumbled.

“Well, we don’t have to live in dorms next year...we could find our own housing in town. And I’m sure we could get a nice deal, you being a former praetor and all that.”

“Yeah, for a hot second.”

“Well, they should be grateful they got their eagle back.”

“They should,” he agreed, pressing his face into the side of hers, trying to mask the giddiness in his expression. “When do you want to start looking for places?”

“Well, we still have time. We don’t need to stress about that any time soon. But I do have my eye on a couple complexes I saw before we knew freshmen had mandatory on-campus housing.” They had been planning on sharing a space before the university informed them of their policy, so he and Annabeth had checked out a few options online.

“I can’t wait for next year.”

She laughed, and the sound echoed in his left ear, sending a pleasant jolt down his body. “Let’s take it one day at a time, babe.”

God, he loved this woman.

“We should probably go shower if we want to go out today,” she groaned, lazily sliding her legs off the bed.

Percy made a sound of disappointment at the loss of contact. He watched as she gathered clothes from her dresser and laid them out at the foot of the bed.

“Which top should I wear?”

He glanced to see her holding two different shirts up, one white with a short lace cape sleeve, the other a blue off-the-shoulder wrap crop top.

“The blue one.”

She rolled her eyes. “I don’t even know why I bothered asking. Well, I can’t wear a bra with this one,” she sighed. ”Toss it back?”

His mouth went a little dry at that comment as he lifted himself up to pick up the garment sitting at the foot of the bed. His eyes settled on the lace piece resting innocently by his calves and he stretched down to pick it up, cheeks a little pink. The last thing he needed to think about was what she looked like in it. Or without it.

“I can’t believe you still get flustered over my bras,” she said, rolling her eyes in the signature _Annabeth_ way.

“I’m not flustered!”

She hummed disbelievingly as she caught the garment he tossed in her direction. “Your face says otherwise.”

He groaned in embarrassment, falling back onto the bunk unceremoniously, bed springs creaking under the sudden weight. “Stop bullying me,” he pouted, but he was smiling at the amused twinkle in her eye.

“You like it when I bully you,” she retorted matter-of-factly, rolling her eyes again, and, well. Was she wrong?

“I don’t know why I find your constant harassment so attractive. But I do,” he admitted, voice dripping in mock-misery.

“You make fun of me more than I make fun of you!”

“That’s absolutely not true. Lies.”

“It’s _so_ true! Just this morning you said—”

“You called me gross in front of a god!”

“Like you care about Apollo’s opinion. You literally told him you said some unflattering things about him behind his back.”

“Well, they _were_ pretty funny.”

“Anyway, I bet if I called Grover right now he would agree with me.”

“False. He _so_ would—”

He was cut off by a flimsy piece of fabric hitting his face and falling into his lap. He glanced down to see it was the bra that started this whole argument. His cheeks darkened in embarrassment again as he tried to avoid her silent laughter from across the room.

“I knew that would shut you up.”

“Stopp,” he whined, but he couldn’t help the grudging smile that spread on his face at his own expense. “See, you’re proving my point!”

“Whatever, you love it.”

“Fuck, I really do,” he said, shaking his head. He finally rolled out of her bed and stretched his limbs languidly. If he saw the way her eyes flickered to the expanse of exposed skin at his waistband, he didn’t say anything. “So, shower time?”

She laughed, loud and unabashed. “I’m sorry, did you really think you were coming with me?”

He pouted again, in the way that she’d learned to refuse with practice. “Why not? It saves water.”

“It’s a dorm shower. There’s barely enough space for one person.”

“I’m a son of Poseidon. I’ll make space.”

“That doesn’t even make sense. It’s a _shower_ , you can’t just—fucking _change the size_ , son of the sea god or not. You can’t just control _everything_ water related,” she said, bursting into a fit of giggles at his ridiculousness.

Okay, so maybe he had just said that to get that reaction out of her. There was nothing quite like seeing her unapologetically happy, eyes light and mirthful, cheeks dimpled, teeth glinting in the sunlight. She held the most precious kind of beauty in the world in that smile, in that laugh, in that crinkle of her eyebrows. He didn’t even notice she’d stopped laughing until she called his name.

“Percy? Perce. Babe, you good?”

“What? Oh, yeah. Good doesn’t even begin to describe it.”

“Whatever you say,” she leaned up to press a kiss against his cheek before she disappeared into the bathroom.

He settled himself back into her bed, eyes trailing over the spread of photos on her wall. He zeroed in on one his mom took of them around the time they started dating. Her arms were wrapped around his shoulder and hers around his waist. Their heads leaned into each other and a shy, but radiant smile adorned both their faces. He remembered they hadn’t felt too comfortable kissing in front of his mom, who had been watching them like a hawk the whole time, not out of distrust, but out of pure interest and investment in their relationship. It was kind of unnerving. Before he could get too distracted about the way the red coral rested against her throat in that picture, his eyes drifted to the next one. An old, washed out photo of her, Thalia, and Luke gathered around a campfire, faces frozen in the laughter of a simpler time. His eyes softened at how adorable young Annabeth looked, how content she seemed surrounded by family.

A family she had inevitably lost, but not without another family gained. 

His heart melted a little at the sight of them at the hospital in the next picture, Annabeth gingerly cradling a baby Estelle in her arms, face a mixture of apprehension and tenderness. And he looked so smitten in that photo, Paul wouldn’t stop teasing him about it.

A photo strip right above that featured her and Connor engaging in a variety of stupid, potentially lethal activities, with their devious little smirks and mischievous eyes. Travis must’ve been the one to capture it all.

Percy’s gaze fell to the photo to the right, the one his mom had taken of them right before they left on that wild roadtrip. He was settled comfortably into the driver's seat, flashing a thumbs up, tangible excitement rolling off of him in waves. Annabeth had just been about to kiss him and Grover was just vibing in the back.

He was glad he’d printed out these photos to hang in his dorm, too.

He hadn’t noticed how long he’d been staring at the pictures until he heard Annabeth re-enter the room, the aroma of fresh soap drifting through the air. He got to his feet and turned to her, breath catching in his throat. His eyes seized on the way her blonde curls fell around her shoulders, the way her top left her collarbones on tantalizing display, exposing her upper chest, the way the teasing curve of her tan midriff disappeared into her high-waisted shorts. She was the New York sun on a bright California day, beaming unapologetically, a beacon of light to all others that crossed her path, a reminder of home.

“How do I look?”

“No rating could ever do you justice,” he replied, taking pleasure in the soft blush that colored her face.

“Wow, you’re being extra sweet today. Was it the cookies?”

“Or maybe I just like being nice to my girlfriend. Who likes to bully me in return.”

“Oh shut it, you. I thought we’d been over this. You love it.”

“Fine. Okay, okay,” he relented, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Then to the base of her neck just because it was right there and he could. And maybe one behind her ear.

“Okay, okay,” she mimicked. “You keep that up and we won’t ever leave.”

“What if that was the plan all along?”

“Then I got dressed up for nothing.”

“Well, it makes it easier that you’re not wearing a bra.”

“ _P_ _ercy._ ”

“Sorry, sorry. I’ll go get changed,” he dropped a quick kiss to her hair, grabbed some clean clothes and shuffled into the bathroom.

When he came out, he found her leaning against her pillow, eyes tracing over each photo, much like he had, a mix of wistfulness, nostalgia, tranquility, and hopefulness flickering on her face.

“Ready?” he called, grabbing his wallet and skateboard.

She turned and flashed him a blinding smile, dimples and all. She grabbed her roller skates in one hand and his outstretched hand in the other.

“Ready.”

●・○・●・○・●・○・●✩●・○・●・○・●・○・●

_And oh we started_

_Two hearts in one home_

_Sweet creature, sweet creature_

_Wherever I go, you bring me home_

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr @connabeth (previously riptidethesword/simpforannabeth) for more edits, memes, and fic! feel free to send asks/come talk to me on there :)


End file.
